


Big Bang, Texting

by wow_fantasticbby (Finished_With_The_Show)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Texting, Too Lazy, but - Freeform, chatfic, i added more characters but im too lazy to tag lol, ill add more later, like too too too lazy, rlly, woah this is such a mess, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finished_With_The_Show/pseuds/wow_fantasticbby
Summary: Big Bang is a band, idolized by even other idols. They are world-wide bestsellers, solo artists, the kings of k-pop, fangirled and fauwned over by millions, some of the most influencial musicians, actors, models, and fashion designers in the world. They are also constantly drunk and all in all, a giant chaotic mess - and to top that off, they text way too much. [Big Bang Texting fic/chat fic]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, and I'm new to it, so please tell me if i have donw anything wrong, especially with the proper naming and such. I was inspired by the popular BigBang Texts fics, and I hope you enjoy this! I'll add more on later!

(8:22)

pandaaaa: hiii guys  
pandaaaa: guys did u kno i love u all?  
dragggggon!: what did u do  
pandaaaa: what do u mean  
pandaaaa: why are you always assuming i did something?  
tae the bae: you did something didnt u  
on top: ….  
pandaaaa: cant i tell my hyungs that i love them?  
on top: ……  
on top: if this has anything to do with my ice cream  
on top: you are dead  
pandaaaa: no non oo i didnt touch your ice cream  
pandaaaa: i swear!!  
dragggggon!: what did you do  
tae the bae: if this has anything to do with my massive hangover  
tae the bae: it does doesnt it  
pandaaaa: welllllll  
tae the bae: u did something didnt u  
pandaaaa: welllllll it wasnt my idea to go to the club  
pandaaaa: im blaming this on u on tophyung  
on top: ……  
dragggggon!: oh god i swear what did you do this time  
dae dae sung: what did i miss??  
dae dae sung: seungri,  
pandaaaa: ….yea?  
dae dae sung: perhaps you could explain how 4 million won is missing from our group bank account ?  
pandaaaa: oh look at the time gtg bye hyung  
dae dae sung: seungri..  
dae dae sung: come back here…  
on top: ….  
dragggggon!: why  
tae the bae: i knew it  
dragggggon!: wtf did he order  
tae the bae: im not even gonna ask  
tae the bae: i just hope its refundable  
on top: ….  
on top: it wasnt my ice cream at least  
tae the bae: im too old to deal with this  
on top: im older than u  
tae the bae: u dont act like it  
on top: ….  
dragggggon!: guys  
dragggggon!: are none of you guys gonna ask what he bought????  
dae dae sung: weve seen weirder things  
dae dae sung: it couldve been worse  
tae the bae: like having to haul ur drunk ass home  
on top: i dont think anything can be worse than that  
dae dae sung: dealing with u drunk can be worse  
on top: at least im not trying to hit on every girl i meet  
tae the bae: thats bc ur too busy making out with the pole to notice  
on top: ur just as bad when drunk!!  
tae the bae: yea but i dont get drunk as much as u do  
on top: im not drunk  
on top: just buzzed  
dragggggon!: buzzed = drunk  
on top: no buzzed = fine  
dragggggon!: fine = hip thrusting with the lamp?  
on top: hip thrusting with the lamp = u!!  
tae the bae: you guys are literally five year olds  
dae dae sung: maybe even younger  
dragggggon!: okay mom  
dae dae sung: im not ur mom!!  
Taeyung: im not ur mom!!  
dragggggon!: uhhuh  
dragggggon!: make me food pls  
tae the bae: im not ur personal servant!  
on top: tae?  
on top: i want ice cream  
tae the bae: go find seungri and pester him!!  
on top: seungrriiiiiii  
on top: seungriiiiiiii  
on top: maknaeeeee  
on top: my precious maknaeee  
on top: get me ice creammmmm

(9:04)  
pandaaaa: so if u guys wanna kno  
pandaaaa: i returned all of the bees  
pandaaaa: so ur money is back  
tae the bae: bees?  
pandaaaa: bees.  
dragggggon!: … is that what you bought with  
dragggggon!: 4 million won  
pandaaaa: uh yeah  
dragggggon!: do bees even cost that much  
dragggggon!: why did u even want bees  
dragggggon!: how many did u buy  
dragggggon!: wtf where r the bees rn  
pandaaaa: chill hyung  
pandaaaa: i already told u i returned them  
on top: ???  
on top: where did u even buy bees from?  
pandaaaa: ehh  
pandaaaa: y’know,  
pandaaaa: people  
dae dae sung: the moneys back in there right?  
pandaaaa: yah  
dae dae sung: k then  
pandaaaa: u guys r so chill with this lol  
on top: its too early for this  
tae the bae: its 9  
on top: exactly  
dragggggon!: dont u have a photoshoot tday?  
on top: yah  
on top: its at noon  
pandaaaa: ehh whatever  
pandaaaa: im going back to sleep  
on top: i never got up  
dae dae sung: my hangover is still here  
tae the bae: ill kill u later when ive sobered up  
pandaaaa: ur still drunk?  
tae the bae: a bit  
pandaaaa: ???  
dragggggon!: we stayed up a little later than u and dae  
tae the bae: just drinking a bit  
tae the bae: more than a bit  
tae the bae: ok a lot  
pandaaaa: did u guys even go to sleep  
dragggggon!: idk  
on top: no  
on top: they stayed up binge watching a drama  
on top: it was loud  
dragggggon!: oh yeah  
dae dae sung: is nobody going to mention the broken vase in my house?  
dragggggon!: u didnt notice it yet?  
dae dae sung: i just got out of my bedroom  
tae the bae: that would be a result of the drama  
dragggggon!: i couldnt help it ok  
dragggggon!: shes the queen  
dragggggon!: shes not supppposed to die  
tae the bae: he got sad  
on top: and mad  
dragggggon!: and i knocked over the vase  
tae the bae: he threw it  
dae dae sung: this is why we cant have good things  
dragggggon!: what do u mean  
dragggggon!: i have great things  
pandaaaa: like a hangover rn?  
dragggggon!: weel no not rn  
pandaaaa: ?  
dragggggon!: u cant notice a hangover when ur drinking!  
pandaaaa: ur drunk rn?  
dragggggon!: not yet no  
dragggggon!: maybe some time later  
dragggggon!: its hrd to drink adn type  
tae the bae: oh  
tae the bae: good idea  
tae the bae: im gonna go drink some more too  
tae the bae: hopefully itll make me forget i kno u guys  
pandaaaa: mean!! U love me right??  
tae the bae: especially u  
dae dae sung: u kno what  
dae dae sung: im free today  
tae the bae: drink more beer  
dae dae sung: yeah  
pandaaaa: wow were rlly good at this rnt we  
dae dae sung: what do u mean  
dragggggon!: i mean we r p good at drinking ourselfs to drunkeness at who knows what hour  
tae the bae: honestly?  
tae the bae: i give up  
dragggggon!: u gave up years ago  
pandaaaa: i think we all did  
dae dae sung: ive never given up  
dae dae sung: not on myself at least  
dae dae sung: now u guys r a completely different subject  
pandaaaa: ahhhaahahahaaa  
tae the bae: liar liar pants on fire  
dae dae sung: my pants rnt on fire yet tho  
dragggggon!: i have a lighter  
dragggggon!: where r u  
dae dae sung: ull never find me  
pandaaaa: ur in ur room arent u  
dae dae sung: …  
tae the bae: we spend most of our time in our bedrooms  
tae the bae: we r pathetic  
pandaaaa: its not like we can go out  
tae the bae: ??? fresh air  
tae the bae its right out there  
tae the bae: you could have it if u wanted to  
tae the bae: we should actually socialise with the outside world sometime  
dragggggon!: its hard to do that when all of us r piss drunk every moment  
dae dae sung: u have a point  
tae the bae: i  
tae the bae: whatever  
dae dae sung: i left some beer in ur fridge  
tae the bae: thx  
tae the bae: wait when were u in my house  
dae dae sung: nah i jsut came in here  
dae dae sung: ur rugs comfy  
tae the bae: stop picking my lock!!  
pandaaaa: eh nah  
tae the bae: u guys r hopeless  
dragggggon!: drink some beer  
dragggggon!: then we might seem better  
tae the bae: wwhatever sure  
Tae the bae: im just gonna go get even more drunk now  
Dragggggon!: k cool


	2. the juniors join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha more trash ey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said id write more but i got lazy lmao  
> ahaha stop me

(4:56pm)  
pandaaaa: so i was at the club yesterday  
tae the bae: u were at three different clubs yesterday  
tae the bae: ur at clubs all day  
tae the bae: but yes pls continue  
pandaaaa: oh thx for ur input  
tae the bae: i kno  
on top: ?  
on top: literally nobody cares  
pandaaaa: i havent even said anything  
on top: “ pandaaaa: so i was at the club yesterday”  
on top: u said that  
pandaaaa: i havent gotten to what i was actualy gonna say!  
on top: so?  
on top: its all the same  
pandaaaa: back me up pls hyung  
tae the bae: ? whats there to back up  
dragggggon!: i only see truth  
pandaaaa: i hate u all  
dae dae sung: oh now u say  
pandaaaa: YES NOW I DO SAY  
dae dae sung: u didnt say that last night  
pandaaaa: what heppened last night  
pandaaaa: actually i dont want to kno  
dragggggon!: no u porbably dont  
pandaaaa: did any of the juniors see?  
tae the bae: well with how badly u sang  
tae the bae: id put it as a yes  
pandaaaa: just murder me  
pandaaaa: my reputation is ruined  
dragggggon!: u had a rep?  
pandaaaa: UES   
pandaaaa: im the sweet n sensible maknae  
on top: ahahha sweet  
on top: sensible  
dragggggon!: i think ur still drunk  
pandaaaa: IM NOT  
dae dae sung: well ur brains not working  
tae the bae: tho since when has it even been  
pandaaaa: honestly i came out here to have a good time and im feeling so attacked rn  
tae the bae: did u copy n paste that  
pandaaaa: no i can actually meme right jfc  
pandaaaa: GOD FUKING DAMMNIT JUST LET ME TELL THE STORY OK  
dragggggon!: calm ur tits bro  
pandaaaa: how abt u chill????  
dragggggon!: uhm no?   
dae dae sung: rhetorical question but what is chill  
dae dae sung: metaphorically,,,and literallyyy dude  
dae dae sung: what is it?  
pandaaaa: jesus why  
on top: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
pandaaaa: NO  
pandaaaa: DO NOT  
pandaaaa: NOT NOW  
dragggggon!: hes #triggered  
pandaaaa: GODDAMNIT I HATE U  
tae the bae: tell me smth i dont kno  
pandaaaa: skda jhwlnhl/iqhi g i   
pandaaaa: okay nope nop ei ajbd just  
pandaaaa: listen   
pandaaaa: and be quiet  
tae the bae: like this?  
pandaaaa: yeah just lemme tell the story  
dae dae sung: for a maknae ur quite rude to ur hyungs arent u  
pandaaaa: shut tf uppppp  
dragggggon!: i cant believe u  
dragggggon!: cussing at ur elders  
pandaaaa: ur older than me by what a year  
dragggggon!: no  
dragggggon!: two years, three months, adn 24 days  
dragggggon!: get it RIGHT   
pandaaaa: why do u know this  
pandaaaa: thats not …  
dragggggon!: yes tell me abt normal  
pandaaaa: goddamnit just look normal in front of our juniors oka  
pandaaaa: i dont want my cool guy img ruined  
dragggggon!: lmao its already ruined  
pandaaaa: no its not  
pandaaaa: just yesterday a fan told me i was the coolest  
tae the bae: she was lying  
dae dae sung: her lips were mopandaaaang  
tae the bae: lyin  
dae dae sung: but u dumb dumb dumb  
pandaaaa: wtf  
pandaaaa: WHATEVER  
pandaaaa: i got invited into a group chat with the juniors from bts  
pandaaaa: and im going in   
pandaaaa: and im adding u guys too  
pandaaaa: dont make me regret it  
tae the bae: lol  
pandaaaa: ok fine i already regret this and i havent even gone into their chat  
pandaaaa: this is gonna be a train wreck  
dragggggon!: its already a train wreck  
tae the bae: im a train wreck  
pandaaaa: we all r train wrecks  
on top: i like train wrecks  
on top: they r very artsy  
dragggggon!: thats not a word  
on top: it is now

(4:59pm)   
on top, dragggggon!, pandaaaa, dae dae sung, and tae the bae have been invited.  
Jin: i repeat, do not act weird or be rude! They are our seniors, and we do not want to embarrass them! Hear that, especially you, taetae!  
THE V: yeahyeahyeah mom  
Jin: im not ur mom!  
Namjoonie: srry u had to see that ^^  
Namjoonie: just scolding the kids  
pandaaaa: ah no, its no problem  
Jungkookie: ahhhhh u guys r so cool omg is g-dragon sunbaemin in here???  
dragggggon!: heya~~  
Jungkookie: omg  
Jim the man: woahh  
Namjoonie: hi, im kim namjoon or rap monster, im the leader of bts, srry to the mess u had to see at the beginning  
pandaaaa: ahha no its fine  
dae dae sung: its okay  
dae dae sung: we r worse  
pandaaaa: yeah  
tae the bae: ??  
tae the bae: um hi?  
THE V: woahhhh is it  
tae the bae: taeyang _+_  
pandaaaa: tf is that supposed to be  
tae the bae: at least it looks prettier than u   
pandaaaa: !  
dae dae sung: srry abt us too, our maknae and our mom cant be mature  
on top: …. .  
Namjoonie: no!! U guys r great!  
THE V: HI IM TAEHYUNG AKA V AKA AWESOME I LIKE SLIME AND TRAINS NICE TO MEET U I ALSO RLLY LIKE TOONIVERSE AND ANIME AND   
Jin: No TAE  
on top: i like trains too  
THE V: reallyyyy>>>  
on top: ye  
on top: i once wrote an essay on it  
THE V: can i see  
dae dae sung: its in russian tho  
dae dae sung: and he was drunk  
Jungkookie: u know russian?  
Jungkookie: woah how cool!!  
dragggggon!: no none of us kno russian  
pandaaaa: idk how he got it into russian  
on top: its bc im cooler than u  
pandaaaa: no no its not  
tae the bae: ^^^^ im super sorry we r a train wreck  
pandaaaa: i told u guys to be mature!  
tae the bae: and did u take ur own advice?   
Jim the man: its cool  
Jim the man: its fine by us  
THE V: its p amusing to me  
THE V: we can be weird too  
THE V: right  
Jungkookie: hellla yeah  
Jungkookie: did u kno that bar codes scan the white part not the black part  
pandaaaa: did u kno that jiyong got drunk three times in the last 24 hours  
dragggggon!: did u kno that seungri doesnt have manners (clearly) adn he belted out a horrid parody of ushers omg while dancing on the table last night  
pandaaaa: only that?  
dragggggon!: nah there r just kids here  
Jungkookie: did u kno that Namjoonie wears whitey tighties  
Namjoonie: Jungkook!  
pandaaaa: at least its not cheetach print  
on top: there is nothing wrong with cheetah print underwear  
pandaaaa: umm what?  
Jin: i mean im sure u can pull anything off,,,,  
Jin: so how r ur new albums going?  
Jin: do u have any advice for us? Abt maybe writing songs?  
dragggggon!: get drunk  
on top: then write songs  
pandaaaa: its how we do it  
dae dae sung: but u guys r under tha age so u cant do that  
Jin: uh..yeah   
dragggggon!: then bs it i guess  
dragggggon!: it always works  
pandaaaa: im using that against u next time   
pandaaaa: G-Dragon, 5:03 pm, “then bs it i guess”, “it always works”  
dragggggon!: *for me  
dragggggon!: never or u   
dragggggon!: u mess everything up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot suga fuck
> 
> feel free to pm me on tumblr im my-neighbor-tooru.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> uhm if you liked this, or want more, please comment, or remind me! and anybody is free to come talk to me on tumblr, please do ~ im at my-neighbor-tooru.tumblr.com :D  
> no matter what you do though, thank you for reading!


End file.
